Your Song
by BioChick
Summary: Their anniversary is here and he forgot. What will Sakura do to him and does she need to be so upset?


**This is the sequel to my other story "Love Medley". As you can see, I am a tiny bit obsessessed with _Moulin Rouge_. This takes place one year after "Love Medley" but you do not need to read "Love Medley" first. The two stories compliment each other, but do not need to be read together. The song is "Your Song" sung by Ewan McGregor. Enjoy!**

Sakura fumed, charging through the hospital's hallways. Nurses and patients alike scurried to get out of her way. "Ridiculous! Unacceptable! That man…" she grumbled to herself.

Shizune walked up to Sakura and set a quick pace beside her. "What's got you so upset Sakura? You're not normally this… angry."

Stopping in front of her office, Sakura turned to face the medic. "He forgot our anniversary."

Nodding sagely, Shizune let the pink haired kunoichi stop inside her office and slam the door. Shizune let a small smile drift over her face. _"Oh if she even knew."_

* * *

Kakashi paced the length of Naruto's apartment. "Will she be there? Do I have everything prepared correctly? What if my notes are off…?"

The blond ninja was slowly becoming frustrated with his former sensei. "Kakashi! Stop it! Ino has been sent to gather Sakura for a 'consolation drink' at the bar, where you will show up uninvited and give her the present."

Sighing, Kakashi settled on the dark red couch. "I suppose you're right."

Grinning, Naruto laughed. "It's about time you've recognized it! Soon everyone will have to say that because I'll be the Hokage!"

Kakashi sent a dry glare in the blonde's direction before standing up and pacing again. It was almost time, the clock was slowly approaching 8.

* * *

Sakura grumbled as her friend led her along by the hand. "I guarantee you, you won't regret this! Just because guys are insensitive, sex-crazed fiends, it doesn't mean us girls can't have some fun once in a while."

Shaking her head, Sakura adjusted the dark blue cocktail dress she adorned for this night out. Luckily Kakashi wasn't at their apartment, she didn't want to ruin another wall and have to go on back-to-back missions to pay for it.

Looking up at the bar Ino had brought her to, she groaned. "Seriously? This is the only bar you could think of to bring me to?"

Ino smiled sheepishly, "I thought you could work out some frustration by singing if you wanted to. I know it's where you two hooked up, but I figured it would be ok."

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, it's fine. I can't be a baby about this. I'm almost 25 now!"

Laughing, Ino agreed. "Now let's go get smashed!" Ino glanced at her watch, smiling as she saw the hands move closer to 8.

The girls got seats at the bar, right by the stage so that Sakura could go up and perform anytime she wanted during the night. Each ninja had their glass of alcohol when suddenly the lights dimmed and a slow song began playing.

Sakura looked around curiously. "It must be a regular hoping to get discovered. I wonder what song this is, I don't recognize it."

Ino didn't say anything, just smiled at the stage where a figure was shrouded in darkness.

The deep baritone started to sing, causing Sakura to sit up stiffly in her chair. "I know that voice!"

"My gift is my song… and this one's for you." The spotlight flashed on, highlighting Kakashi on stage and Sakura sitting at the bar.

"And you can tell everybody, that this is your song." Kakashi walked over to the microphone stand, placing the device in it's holder. "It maybe quite simple but… now that it's done. Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words how wonderful life is now you're in the world."

Picking up the mic again, Kakashi walked over to stand directly in front of Sakura. "Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss. Well some of the verses well… they got me quite cross. But the sun's been kind, while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on."

Sakura couldn't think, couldn't breathe. She didn't know what to make of this surprise. Did Kakashi write this song for her? He must have worked forever on it, he even had a routine that took him all over the stage.

"So excuse me for forgetting, but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue! Anyway the thing is well I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes," Kakashi held out his hand, "I've ever seen!"

Kakashi walked off the stage and over to Sakura, who had tears in her eyes. "And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple, but now that it's done… I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words… how wonderful life is now you're in the world."

Pulling her to her feet, he started to lead her back to the stage. "I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world!" The last note of the song was held for a few more seconds as Kakashi knelt down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket.

Sakura gasped, looking over at Ino who had a camera out and was taking pictures like a madwoman. She noticed the other tables happened to be filled with all her closest friends. Naruto sat with Sasuke, who was uncharacteristically smiling. Focusing again on her silver haired lover, a tear rolled down her cheek when the box was opened.

Inside sat a gorgeous gold ring with diamonds inlaid on the band. In the center of the diamonds sat a gleaming emerald. "Sakura," Kakashi whispered. "Happy one year anniversary. Will you marry me?"

Blinking, Sakura was suddenly caught in a fit of rage. "So you played this whole day, pretending you forgot because you were planning this to spring on me?" Her eyes glinted dangerously, daring him to give her the wrong answer.

Smiling, he said simply, "Yes."

Laughing, Sakura launched herself at him. Kissing his cheek, she breathed in his ear, "Yes, I will marry you, you insensitive jerk."

Behind her back, Kakashi gave a thumbs up to the crowd. Then he lowered his head and kissed her.


End file.
